User blog:13th madman/Location of Beacon and other places
In episode three we see the comunications tower in Beacon, and inside we get a brief shot of four symbols with clocks behind them Somebody on this wiki, I can't remember who, pointed out that the clocks could indicate the timezones of whatever the four symbols represent. The most common theory I've heard is that it's the kingdoms. I'm not sure, since the first one appears to be Beacon's symbol rather than Vale as a whole, but that's beside the point. The crucial detail this person pointed out is that the Beacon symbol's time is the same as the one beneath it; the sign which represents wherever Ironwood came from (most likely Atlas). This would indicate that they are in roughly the same longitude. So, I figured we could work out where they are based on the talk in Welcome to Beacon, and that detail. Turns out I didn't even need to go that far. Very early on we got this image of Remnant below If you look closely, there are four bright points on the map, and two of them are indeed roughyl lined up vertically. They are a bit out, but the geogrpahy isn't perfectly consistant throughout the show anyway; just close enough that you make make theories. So, most likely one of those two spots indicates the area where Vale and Beacon are. And conveniantly, there is an easy way to tell which; Roman's map in episode 8 had Vale and Beacon marked on it, and showed the shape of the coast they were on (on a side note, it also showed the river the airships flew up in Episode one to reach Beacon, so it is at least mostly consistant). And that coastline, on close inspection, matches up with the area of the southern point of light. Here's a quick comparison The river can be seen on both maps, looking closely. So can the shape of the coast just north and west of Vale. And to further prove it, if you look at the coloured map of Remnant, there is a tiny red patch at the top of that part of the southern continent, which according to my comparison is right where Forever Fall is marked on Roman's map. In short, it's all but proven that Beacon and Vale are right at the center of the world map, on the eastern part of the southern continent. Wherever Ironwood came from is therefore on the northern region that seems to be covered with snow. We now have two symobls left to place; one in the east, and one in the west. annoyingly, it's hard to tell which is which by looking at the clocks: Beacon is 8:20 in the evening, and the others are 11:20 or 12:20, and 3:20 respectively. this could mean that the east is at 3:20 in the morning, 7 hours ahead, while the west is lunchtime, 8 or 12 hours behind. or it could be that the east is approaching midnight and the west is at early evening. The latter assumption rings true to me for some reason, but at this stage I see no evidence either way, and in any event we don't know which symbol is which. Keep an eye out for more info though. It shouldn't take too much more to work out the rest of the world. Category:Blog posts